The Cyclone
by Serfex
Summary: After training for two and a half years, Tsunade finally allows Naruto to go see Gaara. But what will the future bring him? The Sand village is very tense with the knowledge of the demon-hunting Akatsuki Gaara x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto is day dreaming  
_

_What should I say to him when I meet him? It's been two and a half years now... Even while training with Jiraya, I couldn't stop thinking about him. After beating the Shukaku, on the ground, I really tried to connect to him. Crawling along the ground, he was afraid of me. He didn't understand why I was stronger than he was. He cared only for himself. "Didn't that make him stronger?" - True power only comes forth when you have some one precious to protect. _

_Garaa lay there on the ground, blood on his face. He finally understood what made me stronger. It's been so long. I've thought about him every day while training. Was he thinking about me? _Naruto's stomach came alive with butter flies, it felt as if hurt. That happened a lot recently

Naruto was standing outside the Hidden Sand Village, looking upon the great barriers protecting it from the outside. It had been a quite long trip, but he had an errand from Tsunade.

_Gaara is Kazekage now, Naruto. We know that the Akatsuki is searching for the demon spirits, so I thought _**_you_**_ should go talk to him. That'd give you a chance to catch up on the lost time as well.  
_That's what she said to him when he came back. After meeting Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura and all the others, most of all he was shocked by hearing that.

_Had Gaara really got the rank of 'kage before he did?_

The Hidden Sand Village was certainly celebrating. Standing outside the city closed off with it's massive sand defense, great walls of sand sorrounding the whole village, and the mountain covering its back, it felt quite cold. To stand outside that protective barrier gave him a slight feeling of loneliness.

Naruto sighed, gazed down and shivered, the sand in the background twirled around him, while he realized he was actually still standing outside, considering what to say upon meeting Gaara.

As he closed in on the city, he noticed a large amount of guards outside. All around the sand walls, and atop of the towers, guards were standing ready, their watchful eyes spying the horizon.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked the two guards standing ready outside the village.

"The Akatsuki is looking to find the Jinchuuriki. I'm suprised Lady Tsunade was brave enough to send you here." the guard replied, looking at him suspiciously, as if detecting if he could be an Akatsuki spy disguised as Naruto.

"Hell, she knew it would be pointless trying to stop me from going to see Gaara, I pretty much do as I please if it regards my friends." "Nothing can stop me from helping them, or seeing them in special occasions." Naruto beamed. _Nothing should stop him from seeing Gaara!_

"Anyway. According to our protocol, no one - absoloutley **no one **- is allowed to enter without telling the secret passcode, which is thought the way that none else than people knowing our village would enter. If Tsunade send you here, you should have gotten the password. We cannot allow any misstakes, the Akatsuki's are not amatures." grunted the guard as he finished off the sentence.

"What? A password? Awww I don't recall Tsunade saying any thing about this! What's the question?" Naruto replied.

_Had Tsunade really said any thing about any pass code? I thought she wanted to send me here to tell them about the Akatsuki! Maybe I should just head back, they seemed to know already. No way, I cannot leave without seeing Gaara as a Kazekage! aww _

"Right." the Guard continued "The question is: What's the name of Gaara's uncle?" _Aww, not such a question! Even if Gaara had mentioned it, how should I remember! I'm not good at that stuff! Naruto thought._

Naruto looked down, covering his ears with his hands, shutting his eyes hard. _Think!_ _Has he mentioned his uncle..._

"Let him through." A voice sounded from the path behind the two guards, the red hair was not to be mistaken; it was Gaara!

"Gaara!" Naruto beamed with relief "God I'm glad you showed up now! I'd never figured this out, pheeew right in the last second!"

Gaara was wearing the white and blue 'kage clothes, however, not the fitting hat. His voice not showing any kind of emotion, beside of duty, as if he was driven around without actually sensing any thing personal about his sorroundings. "Come with me, Naruto" he said calmly.

* * *

Naruto followed Gaara through Suna, the wind that was heard could not be felt within the city, sand flew around in the streets, and the city seemed overwhelming with joy, every where lights and the sound of laughter was heard in the city houses, but the streets almost deserted, only the grains of sand flew in the breeze. It wasn't cold, and there wasn't any sense of wind, now that Naruto was inside the barrier.

"Yo Gaara, where 'we going? ... If this celebration is for you then why are you outside, helping me in?" Naruto seemed a little unease with Gaara's behavior. He knew it was natural for him not to be the most talkative person, but at least he could've said where they were going

"To the palace in the center. We've prepared the guest room for you, Lady Tsunade send word telling you'd show up without the password." he said calmly as he continued walking. He seemed a little bit anoyed Naruto thought

* * *

Naruto and Gaara closed to the huge building in the middle. The large tower were very high, high enough to watch the city. They walked in, of course the Council Building was also heavily guarded, even with archers on the roof nearby. _The only thing they haven't covered is the sky_. Naruto thought quietly.

They walked upstairs and onto a corridor. The tower was made of sand, hardend sand, like it was partly rock, but also thickened sand. A big tree door with metal clasps was on the left on the corridor, after walking up the stairs. In the room as they entered, there were a big bed, two small tables to either side of it. A closet were standing to the right of the entrance, and a small carpet was infront of the bed. A mirror hang on the right wall, and some towels beside of it. Garaa stood behind Naruto as they entered the room.

"I'm sorry I haven't said much. I realize it has been a while since we last each other." Gaara turned around, facing Naruto for the first time since he got there.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need to make sure you're the real Naruto. The Akatsuki are more than smart enough to could've made a disguise, maybe knowing the real Naruto was send from Konoha, they saw their chance to strike him down and copying him.." Gaara was interrupted by Naruto

"They could never have done that, I'd have beat them up for good if they'd tried to stop me" he smiled nervously, trying to cheer Gaara up a bit

"There's no way to be certain. I'm sorry-" before even hearing the last word, Naruto felt a crushing pain in his stomach, Gaara had moved swiftly, and planted a massive punch to Naruto's gut. He fell over, coughing on the ground, Gaara ripped his jacket off, and his shirt

"What the hell- " he said stuttering between the coughing

"I needed to make sure. I'm sorry. The only way to know was to do this." said Gaara. He was looking intensively at Naruto's stomach, which made Naruto blush, he felt the blood streaming through his cheeks as he realized he was half naked infront of Gaara, while Gaara watched him very closely. Then a sign appeared on his stomach

"Good. The sealing is visible when you are hit in the stomach. I'm sorry to have done it this way, there were no other options." he said emotionless.

Naruto felt Gaara's touch on his arms, moving up towards his shoulders. Naruto lifted his head and opened one eye. The pain was still very intense, so he could barely focus on what was actually happening. He saw Gaara's eyes focused on his, while his arms lifted him up from the floor to be standing again in front of him. The touch of Gaara's hands on his skin was incredible, he had warm hands. And they felt like silk, the beautiness of his skin -

Naruto shook his head. _What was happening to me? Why did this boy have such an effect on me? I couldn't deny it. He was beautiful. Was I in love with Gaara? It was hard to admit - I hadn't exactly "loved" another boy, but this was different. I liked girls but - Gaara seemed to have some special effect on me. I didn't _**_ like _**_boys, I just liked... Gaara. That seemed to ease me a bit_

Gaara swiftly removed his hands, a fast flash of emotions swam through his seagreen eyes. _Those eyes.. Teal as the sea._ He didn't mean for the situation to feel awkward, but even _he_ sensed the brush of his hands on Narutos skin was creating a bit awkward situation. After removing his hands, his eyes went back to the normal, emotionless look.

"I'm sorry" he murmured quietly. "Nah, it doesn't matter," Naruto said to cheer him up again, trying to get on his feet, enduring the pain. "Does it hurt a lot?" Gaara said, while his face turned more senstive. Fastly realizing it, he changed it back. "I-I mean - I hope I didn't hurt you too badly," "No it's fine," answered Naruto.

it was a little bit awkward. The silence felt like an eternity. It was almost as they could hear the sand moving outside. Garaa was also getting a bit nervous, the time seemed to stand still, he knew that Naruto was still standing shirtless, but he seemed as he had turned to stone, unable to move. _I have to break the silence, this is getting even more awkward!  
_ "So, this guest room, does it have a balcony?"

"Yes it does." said Gaara, he turned around, opened a closet and gave Naruto some clothes fitting the desert life style. After Naruto switched into the clothes, Gaara turned around again and opened the door to the left of the bed.

The sight of the city was indescribably beautiful. (I will do my best though!) Standing upon the builiding of sand, looking down as if the city was a big bowl, he could see the fireworks splintering in the air, breaking in various colours of red, yellow and green. Naruto was standing in the door way leading to the balcony, astonished of the view. Gaara was standing looking down upon his village. The houses were still lighted up, and the streets empty. The yells of joy and happiness could even reach to the point where Naruto and Gaara were standing.

Gaara turned to face Naruto after watching the city in silence "I've always loved watching the city like this," he said. Naruto noticed that he had opened up a bit,

_it's always hard starting the bond, but he has to try. He promised himself he would try, he tried so hard to connect to people. Making a bond with Temari and Konkaru wasn't easy either. He knew he had to do this, he had to be more connected to people Gaara thought quietly._

_"_It makes me feel more like their leader. Being able to watch them, protect them if neccesary. And I guess them knowing I will always be watching up here is a good thing. I've even infused the sand from my jar to float around the city. I'm sure you noticed earlier, you seemed to any way. It makes me feel if intruders should enter the city."

_I did see some twirling sand as we entered.. Naruto thought_

Naruto looked at Gaara, he knew he was trying to be friendly, and it was just what they needed in their friendship. To get further. This was different though, it wasn't like any other friendship. They were both Jinchuuriki, somehow, they already knew a great deal about each other. Even things that he had never even talked to his closest of closest friends about. Not even Sasuke could begin to understand the loneliness of being shut out. Of being hated. Of being despised by your entire village. Some times he even wondered why he exsisted if people really hated him that much. It was good to know Gaara shared the same feeling. Being bullied. They, the two of them, were different to everyone else. That's what they have in common.

Naruto gazed down on the balcony itself, moving his left hand up to rub his right shoulder. His corner of the mouth stretched trying to force a little smile. It didn't work. Gaara looked at him

"Some thing wrong?" he asked

"N-No, n-nothing .. It's just... W-Well... I kinda... missed you I guess" Naruto said shyly, feeling how the blood rushed to his cheeks, focusing his look on the ground

_He cares about me. How can he care about me? I'm a monster. People flee from me, they've always done. Even now, when I'm the Kazekage of this village, people seem to have a secret terror, they hide from me, but I sense their nervousity. I'm just trying to show them that I too am human. Or well, that's what I think. That's what he made me think. _

Realizing Naruto truly opened his eyes to the world, the reality as he knows it now, as he faces it every morning when he wakes up, and reminds himself every night when he goes to bed: He needs to open up. He needs to trust people, especially now.

_It was him, Naruto Uzumaki, who made me open my eyes. I've thought about that ever since. thought about his look, the blood running down from his forehead as he shouted, even considering his weakened condition "- but if you ever hurt those I love, I swear that I _**_WILL_**_ kill you!" He truly cared about those precious to him. Even now, I can feel that he cares for me, too. Gaara thought_

"I missed you, too, Naruto." and for the first time, he forced himself to smile, it didn't seem natural to him, it was more like he tried to copy how other people did it.

Naruto looked at him and smiled back, he could easily see that _that_ smile wasn't a normal smile. He beamed _I think he understands just how much I care for him. Maybe our friendship can go further now. Naruto hoped deeply._

* * *

"Seeya tomorrow!" Naruto silently whispered in the dark as Gaara closed the door when exiting.

* * *

Hey guys! I figure if you see this message, it means you've just read my second text every written! ;O This time taking a bit more time :) I'd love some reviews! I love to know what I can improve, and what was good about it (If there was any thing good about it, that is (^ ^)

- I wonder if I should continue this story. Gimme a heads up in your review if any one actually sees this, willya?

Take care!

/ Serfex, Denmark. Wow, hey, it's my birthday o.O I hadn't noticed. Now I'm 16! :P Yeeey


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto turned, before opening his eyes he felt the softness of the blankets he was wrapped in. This was definetly not his bed. He opened his eyes, watching the bright sunlight escaping from the door of the balcony on his right.

Where was he? Oh yeah the balcony! Suddenly he remembered every thing from last night. Was Gaara drunk? He had been so open.. He'd never seen him like that before. Maybe he just realized how important it is to have friendships.

His head was spinning lightly. "I need some water" Naruto murmured in his half-sleep. He sat up and stretched, still with his eyes closed, and in his pyjamas. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes

He rose up and walked slowly to the kitchen, dragging his feet with him by every step. Sitting in the guest rooms kitchen was cozy. It felt like his home, his apartment in Konoha. He went to the sink and took a bowel and filled it with corn flakes. Then poured it with milk and took a glass of water. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat.

* * *

In the meantime, Gaara had been up for quite a while. His day started at 6 AM getting up and ready. Usually, he got up way earlier, getting ready for work as the Fifth Kazekage. He liked to sit in his office, looking out the balcony, watching the sun rise up, slowly behind the walls, protecting his village. It felt as the looks of the previous Kazekages' rising to greet another day welcome in the Hidden Sand Village.

Sitting there, on his chair, completly ready for the day always felt nice. To have control of his life was the best thing he knew.

But, this day was not like that. The recent days he had suffered from Insomnia, which had been quite a while since he had last time. Last time he had trouble sleeping was the days when he felt hatred, he wanted to prove his exsistence by simply killing living things. Those days he didn't sleep much, 'cause in reality he couldn't be arsed with the world. What's the point of caring when there's nothing that is constant?

Naruto had taught him that eventhough it might not be constant, a lot of things in the world is worth fighting to get. Feeling. Enjoying. That was the way of the human. That's when he realized that's how he could be stronger. He understood. Afterall, he was human. He had the needs, and his emotions, his feelings needed to be fit as well. That's when he decided he wanted to be Kazekage, Naruto's dream of protecting his village now became Gaaras when he was standing atop of the hill, looking down at the valley of his people.

Konkuro was by his side, he remember saying that he was sorry for how he had acted previously. It was now clear to him what life really means. Protecting the things that appreciate him; And thereby the things that he appreciates truly. Bonding was hard for him. Just bonding with his siblings was hard, and understanding what to do in most situations was hard. But where would he have been without Naruto? Some monster locked up in a cell? Denying his true feelings?

That was the source of his Insomnia. Naruto. For the nights he had now, he lay awake thinking about him, not being able to say any thing was also unbearable, he couldn't stand it. How much Naruto had really saved him.. _From himself_.. Was beyond imagination. He understood now that he really liked Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was finally waking up after eating his breakfast. He realized the kitchen he was sitting in was quite normal. Not too big, more like what to expect from the kitchens of a normal apartment. There was a table, with a lamp above it, and some drawers, sinks, tables and most things that was normal to a kitchen. He stepped out to look at the hall where his room was. The guest hall was enormous!

It looked as those ruins from the middle ages, like a beautifull church, true architecture - His gaze followed around the ceilling of the room as he looked how the story of the Hidden Sand Village was carved into the stone, engraved in the thickened sand. Where in the middle, the new age was being readied for the age of Gaaras ruling.

That's when he got to think about it, looking back at the other 'kages, they all had some thing they stood for. A big battle, a protective shield for their villagers, the true fear from their enemies, how they all fought for the Sand Village to be amongst the best in the Shinobi world. That's when it occured to Naruto; What would be Gaaras great event? His signature?

Walking around the hall looking at the ceiling, following the beautiful inscriptions, he didn't even look down to see where he was going, and walked right into Temari who apparently didn't look up either, but were stuck with her head down in scrolls and parchment.

"Hey watch your steps! Oh.. Naruto! When did you get here?" Temari first said in anger, afterwards suprise

"Oh, hai Temari! I got here yesterday evening, Gaara helped me through your new defenses. I see you're already notified of the Akatsuki threats. That's actually what Tsunade gave me of order, to warn you about -" Naruto said silently, looking a little bit confused to realize he actually didn't really have a point of being there any longer.

Temari looked at him confused "Uhm.. Well, the reason we have this advanced defense is because Tsunade told us herself about the Akatsuki threat.. So I don't see why she should've send you,"

"What? She told you - Wait a second, why would she send _me_ here then?" _that'd give you a chance to catch up on the lost time as well_ she had said.. Was that really the reason to send him?

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked Temari.

Temari pointed in the direction she had just came from "Thanks" Naruto said and hurried in the direction she had pointed out.

* * *

Gaara suddenly noticed the sound of steps coming towards his office out from the hall, lost in his thoughts he quickly shook his head looked up "Enter" he said after the knocks sounded.

Naruto entered the room, looking a little bit exhausted.

"Man this place is huuuge!" he said looking up at Gaara

"Oh, good morning Naruto. Did you find your room pleasant enough?" he looked at Naruto without actually showing any sign of emotion. As if he was talking to the air.

"Yeah, it was great catching some sleep, it was quite a walk getting here y'know?" Naruto beamed

"So! What exactly does a 'kage _do?"_ Naruto exclaimed

"Well. It's not all fun and action. This is what we do most of the time." Gaara pulled out a stack of paper work landing with a **CRASH** on the table. Naruto walked over beside of him, dragged a chair to him and sat at his side.

Just at this simple act of closeness, Gaara seemed a bit uncomfortable "You can watch me from the other side as well" he said

"Nah don't worry about it, I'd rather sit here watching a bit closer to what you actually do" Naruto said, not getting the hint (of course) of what Gaara was trying to say

_*sigh* he'll never get it. Oh well. It's not like I don't like him being here but - He's quite close to me' Gaara thought calmly_

"Anyways, so what we do is we take out this parchment, some times scan it over quick, before stamp them, here try" Gaara didn't actually manage to move his hand from the stamp before Naruto grabbed it and with Gaaras hand on it, stamped the lower right corner leaving the signature of the Sand Kazekage.

"ow wow! That's quite cool, so you approve all the laws in this country?" Gaara was suprised at the amaze in Narutos voice. _I guess it is actually quite important, approving what happens and all... Gaara thought_

"Yeah I do." Gaara replied softly

"Do you want me to help you stamp them quickly?" Gaara was considering this. Should he accept the offer? It might be cheating but - It was quite boring in the length. Perhaps he should let Naruto help him, that way it'd be quicker - But then again, it wasn't just _any_ job

"No thanks, I perfer to look my work up myself. Don't you have some thing you came here for?" Gaara replied

"Oh that's right! Tsunade send me here to warn you about the Akatsuki' Demon Hunting. But I noticed you're already doing fine on your own, Temari told me Tsunade said it herself, so I think I'll send her a letter, asking of what I'm really doing here. Hey, can I use your table to write the message?" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara with his sky blue eyes, like a little puppy

Gaara just nodded and started stamping

* * *

Naruto hurried down to the hawk center with his message. "Hey, can I have this message send to Tsunade in Konoha Village?" "Thanks" he said as the messenger took the letter slowly from his hand.

Naruto walked back up again, entering the heavy guarded tower which he had recently exited. _Wow this place looks so cool.. It reminds me of those middle-age towns..  
_looking around the streets were booths filled with people standing, looking at fruit and different kind of food with vendors standing, people living their life in the desert, walking in the sand, covering their faces with masks to avoid it; it seemed like Konoha Village.. Just in another version

Again, he noticed all the guards standing around the tower as he entered and hurried up the staris

"Damn this place has sooo many stairs" Konkoru heard Naruto say as he walked past him

"Hey Naruto! Temari said you were here, what's up? Why did Tsunade send you?" Konkoru asked

"I don't actualy know yet, I'm waiting for her respons" Naruto looked as if he was confused. Then again, why wouldn't he be? He'd be send there just to be there for some reason.

Walking up Gaaras room again, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful mosaics carved into the inside of the windows as he walked down the great hall, beautiful paintings of demons and angels, just as in a church. But considering how Gaara looked at himself, this could have a different meaning.

* * *

Gaara was standing on the balcony, looking down at the village. The sand twirled by

"Nothing new. No difference in the chakras... They're all still here, and none has intruded yet.. It's almost too quiet, don't you think Naruto?" Gaara said without actually turning, just standing, leaning over the balcony

"I guess" Naruto shrugged

"I'm sorry if I haven't had much time to be with you. I've had some buisness to attend to, but it's finished now. Would you care to join me in the pools?" He said in a very duty-like voice, as if it was just another line on his "day of work" schedule

"Sure! I'd love to" Naruto beamed, thinking he caught a little smirk on Gaaras mouth

Naruto remembered how much this actually seemed like a vacation, tropic weather, great food.. And now pools! Woohoo! _I bet they've just made some holes in the rock and filled it with some nice cooling water... uurrh just what I need.. Naruto thought the only thing remaining is the guitar playing and the relaxing soothing singing_

Gaara led him down the hall again, passed the great guest room, an even larger room, formed as a circle, containing couches and other relaxing furnitures included a bed, with several rooms leading to it. Picking door number 3 on the right, Gaara shifted out of his clothes like it was nothing, put it on the bench, grabbed a towel and went outside,

_wow he really looks cute without his clothes.. Perfect shapy, not too thin, his skin seems kind of.. I dont know. Divine I guess, and his hair is perfect contrast to his skin... Naruto thought  
_

Naruto followed his lead, throwing his clothes on the bench, and wrapped a towel around his waist

"Wow!" The sight was astonishing! Three pools were carved into the rocks, linked together as small pools in the palace. "You've got an awesome home, Gaara!"

Gaara smirked softly _I guess I do.._ "Thank you. I never really notice, I've never lived anywhere else really..." Gaara was laying in the water with closed eyes and his arms around behind his head

"Naruto.. It's been long since I've seen you" Gaara let out a sigh following a smile, a little chuckle-like sound Naruto thought, it melted his heart, seeing Gaara like this was rare, he enjoyed it and dove into the pool "Haha yeah, well, if you don't include last night! Watch out! Konoha style: A thousand years of death: Cannon Ball style!" He launched himself from the edge and landed with a crash into the water

as he surfaced, he was beaming, until he noticed Gaaras face - his red hair was soaked, and the water drippled down his face "Oh! Gaara, I'm soooo sorry!" he gasped looking at the redhead

".. No problem" Gaara said in a buisness like tone again

Naruto being a little anoyed by it splashed a little water at Gaara laughing

"Cut it out!" Gaara said, splashing back water as he was trying to catch him, when he finally did, they were both smiling, as much as possible from Gaaras side. Gaara grabbed Narutos shoulders and pulled him under water

He felt two hands on his legs and were dragged under water as well, opening his eyes he looked at a blond haired guy, looking at him with his sky blue eyes and the blond hair slowly floating in the water streams '_god he's beautifull'_ _they both thought_

Finally surfacing Naruto opened one eye, rubbing his other with his hand trying to get the water out, Gaara looked at him and leaned back to the edge looking as if considered whetever or not to say what was on his mind

"Hey, Sai was right, you _do_ have balls" he teased

* * *

Naruto blushed and sank his cheeks and mouth into the water, only his eyes and hair above "cut it out!" he bubbled under the water

Sitting in the living room after a nice bath, they were both wearing robes and eating their food around the table, Temari and Konkoru were eating along with them, as always each dinner Gaara had after becoming the new Kazekage

As Konkoru and Temari were taking care of the kitchen afterwards they looked at each other as if they were discussing with their eyes until at last Konkoru opened his mouth and said

"Did you notice Gaara stared at Naruto all the time? He seems a lot more happy than normally" he said

"Yea, I noticed Naruto was staring a lot at Gaara too," Temari said looking down at the plate in her hand

"Konkoru... Do you think .. ?" She said quietly, still looking at the plate

"I don't know. Whatever it means, it seems Gaara enjoys it, so I'm fine with it" he said softly looking at the table with the two boys, Naruto beaming at Gaara, and Gaara eating the fruit slowly, but still looked a lot more happy than he usually did

"Hey Gaara! Go finish off your last work and reports of the day!" Konkoru shouted through the room, realizing they've been watching him, Gaara blushed a little bit. It was quite visible due to the fact that his skin was normally pale

Gaara turned to Naruto "Right. I've gotta go do the last bits of work before calling it a day." he said as his eyes looked at Naruto _those beautifull eyes he thought_. His eyes had no trace of emotion, but more like the "Fifth Kazekages" eyes of duty

Gaara stood up and walked into his office

Naruto entered, Gaara was sitting silent behind the desk, writing the last of his reports

"Yes?" he said without looking up

"Garaa.. I... I've been thinking..." Naruto said nervously

"Yes?" Gaara said again, this time more impatient

"I... I've felt like I l-liked you for quite a while b-but I wanted to ask you..."

Gaara stopped writing for a little while, looked up, caught his eye contact, and looked back into the papers.

"Can... Can I... Kiss y-you?" Naruto murmured blushing hitting his two index fingers together as if he was nervous

The pen cracked.

Complete silence.

Gaara's eyes were moving from side to side, but looking at the table. Slowly he raised his sight and started at Naruto, suddenly an awareness of what he'd just said hit Naruto, forcing him to blush

"I-I'm sorry ... I-Its just.. Thats all I've been t-thinking about these last days and.. and ... And I just had to let it out" Naruto looked upon Gaara with pleading eyes. Eyes saying 'please dont hate me'.

Gaara looked away. Suddenly, a huge force of sand sent Naruto flying towards the wall, holding him still, the sand merging with the wall keeping Naruto completly locked in place

Suddenly, sand started forming infront of him, it slowly rose up, started taking form, the arms, the head, the hair, the eyes, the leggs formed and then when the sand was in place, it coloured up, and there was Gaara.

Everything in the room froze. Time itself seemed to stand still, 'cause every thing went silent, and standing still in the air. The sand seemed to have completly stopped moving.

Gaaras eyes were shut, the dark rings around them were peacefull. Closed, it looked as if he slept.

The room was covered in sand, sand twirling; filled his desk and filled the entire room as a sandstorm in a desert. The walls were merging with the sand, it looked as if the walls were melting

Gaara's eyes suddenly jumped open, and a sensitive look hit Naruto's blue eyes. Then the most unexpected happened; Gaara leaned forwards, and pressed his lips to Naruto's. _The feeling of his lips... Like silk to mine.. So soft.. I .. I can feel Gaara's mind.. The very thoughts of his exsistence.. (Narutos thoughts)_

_Realizing how Naruto formed his life, how he pulled him together - Before that he thought only of hatred. The world hated him, therefor, he hated the world. Everyone seemed to hurt him, even the ones precious to him. Naruto had taught him to protect what he found precious, to understand the feeling of real bonding - Ever since that day.. Ever since then, he had loved Naruto (Gaaras thoughts)_

It all made sense now. The world seemed to stand still. Time itself had stopped, the moment seemed to stand so still, that the grains of sand in the room had stopped in midair. They seemed to form wings of sand around Gaara. They were the same. It all seemed so divine.. Their feelings suddenly realizing that each other meant every thing. Every thing worth living for. As if they were born for no purpose; Why live in a world, when every thing you see doesn't mean any thing - Doesn't benefit you. Doesn't change you. Until you find the **one,** the one to you choose to bow for, the one to correct your mind and set it back to track; The person who changes your life will always be the one you search for in the last moment of truth. That's how Naruto felt, looking into Gaara's seagreen eyes as their lips parted. The only sound heard in the moment was the sound of their lips parting. Their lower lips gliding slowly off eachother, the tongue sliding softly and mute out of each others mouths.

Then Naruto was released from his sand grip, his knees hitting the floor, all the sand had gone. It looked as if all the sand that had filled the room had just vanished in a single second. He looked a Gaara. Had this been a genjutso? It seemed as an illusion for what just happened.

"Now, you know how I feel, Naruto. There's nothing in the world more precious to me, than you are." Gaara stated, turning around to walk back to his desk, eventhough Naruto was sure he'd caught the glimpse of tears in Gaaras eye corner.

Suddenly a hand gripped Garaa's shoulders from behind.

_It isn't much different than kissing a girl... It probably should be.. There's a difference - A slight feeling of purity. It felt pure some how, clean - Beautiful. Pefect. Divine. Just like Gaara was, his skin, the beauty of it... Everything that before seemed so wrong, suddenly felt so right, as if up was turned down, and right was left. The world was the same - Just with a twist of view. And Naruto enjoyed it, now he finally knew that he definetly _**_loved Gaara_**

"I.. I love you" Naruto stuttered still trying to overcome the shock of the genjutso. Slowly, his head rose up, almost looking as the few times Garaa had seen him angry, like the time when he rose his head to look at Orochimaru and explode in the Kyuubi's chakra "I WILL KILL YOU". But this was different. The look in his eyes, he looked as if exhausted

Naruto leaned his head forward, Gaara suprised by the sudden movement leaned back to find himself stuck with the table in his back, suddenly with his lips pressed against Narutos. They locked in that embrace, Narutos arms wrapped around Gaaras chest, Garaa standing still, enjoying the moment that seemed to go on forever -

It knocked on the door. Swiftly, Naruto removed his hands from the back of Gaara. Realizing he had unzipped some of his clothings, Gaara fast sat down on his chair pretending nothing had happened. He didn't need to say come in, it was the Kazekage's office, his fellows had the right to come in to handle their troubles. Konkoru stepped in, slowly looking around, first at Naruto, with his jacket half open, the necklace Tsunade had given him shown, his hair muffled, then at Gaara, his vest seemed to be falling a bit off his shoulder, also with his hair muffled

_What in the world... _was everything he could think of

"Err.. What's going on here? I was just here to tell you that a hawk has returned with a letter from Tsunade."

Gaara nodded, whereafter Konkoru turned around and left the room.

Gaara looked at Naruto, sitting in the chair right next to him, looking extremly serious, as if he'd listened to the most interesting coversation in the whole world, sitting with his right leg across his left, and his elbow locked on his right knee, with this head in his palm, he seemed to have frozen in that position ever since he'd parted from Gaaras embrace.

His cheeks slighty red, after Konkorus comments

"You wanna get that?" coughed Gaara

"Nah. I'll look at it tomorrow. I've got all day" Naruto smiled back. _finally, he's all mine! Naruto thought quietly_

He looked at Gaara. Stood up from his chair and moved his head closer to Gaaras. Gaara matching the same movement they soon touched each others lips again. The touch of Gaaras warm lips, silky smooth drew Naruto wild, they were kissing intensely, as everything else around them didn't matter any more, there exsisted only them two in the whole world. Just them. Naruto slided his right hand down to unzip the last of Gaaras upper-body clothing, and his left-handed up to feel Gaaras hair, slowly massaging his head, Gaara pulsed in Narutos grip, moving his chest towards him as a soft moan escaped his lips "I .. Need you..." he murmured softly followed by a blush, he looked at Narutos face feeling his vest falling to the floor

"I don't care for the world, it's you I care for. I never want to loose you. You're every thing to me" Naruto said

"You'll never loose me, I will always be with you. To the end." Gaara said, kissing Naruto again, slipping his tongue inside, exploring his mouth, Naruto seemed to notice and took advantage of the situation, he let his tongue slide inside Gaaras warm moist mouth and started exploring, like an eager teenage finding his first love.

After a while they parted and Gaara looked at him and spoke quietly "We've got to go to another room, any one can walk in here, let me just finish this, meet me at my bedroom"

* * *

Naruto was standing in Gaaras bedroom, walking around impatiently, tapping his feet in the ground, he was only wearing a light robe, looking at the time. Gaaras bedroom was awesome, it was large and the paintings on the walls were beautiful. His bed was one of those big ones, silk hanging down from the sights, almost covering the bed so that he could pull it down once laying inside. 'Dream bed' wasn't that the name of it?

While he looked at the bed, the door behind him slowly opened, and Gaara entered wearing the same as him, the robes they also had worn after the bath

"You're beautiful" Naruto said looking completly astonished, noticing his blood red hair and his soft seagreen eyes in the dark rings, the soft cream coloured skin looking so silky smooth...

"So are you" Gaara had always considered Naruto cute looking, his blond hair, whisker-like cheeks and sky blue eyes, like looking at the clouds on the heaven.

They kissed tenderly, only lightly touching each others lips as they fell into the bed

"I will do any thing to please you" Naruto said realizing his cock had been standing at full attention ever since they left the office

"Please.. Just love me" Gaara said as Naruto kissed his neck in amaze

Naruto kissed his chin and contiued up to his mouth, letting his tongue inside quickly

"I want to lick you all over" Naruto said softly, started licking Gaara's closed eyes, a small moan came from Gaaras mouth "that feels good.." he murmured Naruto licked down his cheeks and to his nose, leaving a trail of salvia over his lips, the spicy smell of Narutos spit tensed Gaara, his cock throbbed and eagerly tried to get out of his robe

Naruto slowly guided his tongue down Gaaras neck and to his chest, slowly licking in circles around his nipples, then sucking them one after the other. It send electrical impulses through the entire of Gaaras body, his cock felt like it was going to burst "Please Naruto, I need you, your the only thing that matters to me in this world"

Naruto kissed Gaaras fingers, and licked up at his hands and up along his arms, lifting them over his head, moving his head in position of Gaaras armpits, the spicy smell of Gaaras arm pits made Naruto want to lick them even more, he licked the armpits of Gaaras sweet soft skin, while Gaara moaned slowly, Naruto then continued to his stomach, fast licking Gaara's navel, and down to his thighs, he circled around on Gaaras inner thighs for a while before coming to his balls, at this point Gaara was almost exploding "I'm gonna cum Naruto!" he warned

"Hold on, just a second longer!" Naruto took hold of Gaaras cock and rose it to its full length, he wrapped his hand around it and licked the side of it, at this point Gaara was moaning extremly and Naruto went to engulf his cock, putting a focus on what he needed to do, making sure his teeth were no where near Gaaras cock head, and worked his tongue around the head and shaft of Gaaras cock. Slowly at first, but increasing the pace, he bobbed his head up and down of Gaaras tense cock. It was all that Gaara could focus on, that was the only thing that exsisted in this world.

Naruto kept increasing the pace and Gaara let out a sharp cry as he came in his mouth

Naruto slowed the pace, allowing him to swallow all of Gaaras cum, he licked the last up from Gaaras stomach like a puppy with a water bowel, the continued up to kiss Gaara softly on the lips, they were locked in that embrace for a while.

When their lips parted, they both lay exhausted on Gaaras bed, breathing heavily with the exhaustion of the previous event, looking with amaze at eachothers eyes, determined that this couldn't be the last time, now they were with eacother. _forever. _

"What do you want, Naruto? You haven't had any thing yet," Gaara said softly

"I'm fine for now. I want you to understand this relationship isn't about sex. It isn't about some physical need for human, I want you to understand that I do this because I want to show you, that I love you so much. You are the most precious thing in my life, I would do any thing to please you" "I dont need any thing right now. Just as long as you are satisfied, I'm just perfectly fine"

Gaara kissed him for a long time, letting his tongue inside, feeling his tongue rubbing against his own was an incredible feeling, they lay there for a while, and afterwards they looked at the ceiling of the bed "I'd like to feel you inside of me some day Gaara, how it would feel as if we were one person, as we melted together" Naruto looked at Gaara, Gaara turning his head to meet the eyes of Naruto "I can't wait 'till tomorrow" he said softly, kissing Narutos lips. "I love you, Naruto" he said.

"I love you too, Gaara" Naruto replied,

"Just hold me, please." Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaaras back and chest, pulling his leggs up along side of Gaaras warm body, they drifted off to sleep. Locked in the embrace

**_The world doesn't matter. Life is a gift, reach out; take it. But remember: Life is here to achieve some thing. To truly have a person, or more persons that you deep down care about, that's the only thing your life is about, pleasing this one person. Protecting him. _**

**_Beside of that, remember: The world is a playground. You know that when you're a kid, playing in the sand case, but somewhere along the way, every one seems to forget. You were granted a life to enjoy it. Live in the moments, don't worry so much about the future, you won't be able to change it any way. Enjoy the present, enjoy every sight and every expression of your closest friends and precious ones. Enjoy the beauty of the world, and live to see every thing before you die. I think if the heaven exsists, the only ones going there are the ones who understood life, and did as they understood._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'd love to hear some review guys! =) Should I make a third chapter of The Cyclone?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto filled his lunges to the brim with air, and let it out in a loud sigh. He opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ resounded in his head as he saw a ray of sunshine pierce through the window.

His armes held him up, which moved his upper body to a sitting position in the dream bed. He looked around, rubbing the sleep off his eyes with the back of his left hand, his eyes landed on a note beside him "**already working. Will try to finish fast. - Gaara" **

Naruto looked in suprise suddenly remembering last night, he jumped up from the bed and landed on the carpet beside of the bed. He realized he was naked, but no one were in the room, so he moved proudly to the stack of clothings laying cast aside of the bed. His robe... His underwear, pants, shirt and pull over.. It was all there. Oh well, he just had to put it on. As he pulled his underwear around his feet, and lifted it up towards his waist, the door behind him opened and a maiden came in.

_why now? _Naruto thought blushing, realizing she must could see his butt from that view, turning around, Naruto put a hand behind his head and looked apologizing "I'm so sorry, I didn't know any one was gonna come in here," He tried to look as if he was trying to make a joke out of it, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing, _dammit.. my cheeks must be completely red right now... It's annoying you can't hide that! _

The maiden looked at him with the emotionless face of Gaaras. Of course she couldn't hide a little blush from seeing **that** much of Naruto _Gaara had told me he'd be in here.. So I expected to see him but... Not that much of him_ she blushed, putting her hand to her mouth choking a little smile as her eyes greeted him "Goodmorning, Naruto Uzumaki! My name is Matsuri, I was told by Gaara to deliver you this message: _Remember you still have duty to finish here. Go retrieve the letter received from Tsunade." _

"Right. I'll get to it! Uhm... Are you gonna wash those sheets now?" Naruto said quietly trying not to blush, staring ashamed at the floor

"Yes. Why do you ask?" she said glancing confused

_Darn, I gotta get out of here before she finds out what we did last night... Naruto thought _

"Ooh, never mind, uhm, yeah. So I'm just gonna go you see... I have this thing -" Naruto said

"Thing?" Matsuri replied confused, suddenly a bit curious

"Yeah, there's this thing and... There's no time and.. Time's the essence y'know? I.. I g-gotta go, cya!" he replied and ran out of the door as fast as possible, right behind Matsuri.

_wonder what he's on about_ Matsuri wondered and looked in the direction Naruto had vanished.. (She's about to find out huh :D, bleh, author comments aside...)

* * *

Naruto had his hands behind his head, walking down the wall towards the hawk center. Staring at the sky and the sun. And of course the sand in the air between.

He closed his eyes and drifted off into his thoughts; _What did Tsunade send me here for any way.. Sure it's cool to see Gaara again, but did she know? and how would she tell? _Naruto thought suddenly disturbed by some sounds from the village, he looked down and again was reminded how much it reminded him of some kind of middle age city, or a sand castle from the beaches. The market in the middle of the street was filled with people shouting, trading items such as melons and meat, _aren't they a bit louder than usually? _ Naruto thought quietly while entering the building of the hawk center.

The first thing he noticed after he entered was the horrible stench of bird droppings, he looked around, and it was filled with large birdcages. It wasn't too noisy, after what he'd expect. The hawks seemed to be trained perfectly fine. Sitting in the large cages on his left and right they were all sitting on branches without really moving, only screeching once in a while. The room was formed in a path that lead straight forward, to a round room, with a table, where the food was, and the windows were placed as large holes in the walls in the eastern end of the little circle. The large birdcages were all the way down the path leading to the circular room with the table, already as Naruto closed in, he noticed a hawk sitting on the table.  
It had a scroll wrapped around its foot and it looked completely comfortable with Naruto closing in, he lifted its foot and unwrapped the scroll. The Hawk pecked him on the hand "Ouch! Cut it out, willya? Jeez"

"_Message to Naruto Uzumaki. _

_From Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Konoha Village."_

_Heh, she sure is proud of that title, eh? _Naruto smirked

"_I send you to the Sand Village because you and Gaara were close friends, when realizing you both are Jinchuuriki, you have a lot in common, I think bonding, and creating a bond between Sand and Leaf would be the easiest for __**you,**__ due to that reason. _

" _- I didn't just send you there to make friends with them. We've been tracking Akatsuki activity at the Northern Leaf Border, and the Southern Rain Border. I have a bad feeling about it. As you read this, Konohan Shinobis are already on their way. I send them before I send you this message, which I figure you didn't read right away -"_

"Damn right I didn't, how does she know all that?" Naruto bit his lip and murmured slightly

"_Also, two Akatsuki invading a Village alone? That's unheard of. I'm afraid there must be a traitor involved. Naruto, I want you to try to track down any suspicious action. Start by the walls. Hope everything's fine, Tsunade."_

Naruto finished reading and put the scroll down "A spy…" he closed his eyes and thought who it could be, but then again, he hadn't seen much of any one beside of Gaara. (Who he'd seen more of than he had expected :] God, I gotta stop this commenting…)

Naruto exited the Hawk Center when a sudden explosion threw him backwards; he landed on the wall and looked out at the village.

Sand Shinobi were fighting against two enemies located near the entrance of the Sand Village, while a little group of Sand Genin lead the civilians out to the Southern part of the village, possible because they had a hide out there.

* * *

Three man wearing desert clothes and hats looked into the eyes of an unknown enemy, he looked a bit like a walrus, with a tail coming out from his back, dripping with poison, two blades at the sides also dripping with poison, and he shot poisonous needles out of his mouth. He looked a bit strange, dark robes with red clouds on them. No doubt he was an Akatsuki.

"**Poison Needles!" **he yelled and shot a load of purple needles out of his mouth

"**Wind Style: Sand Wall!" **A wall of sand surrounded the three men, looking around them - it seemed like more of the men had already fallen.

* * *

Naruto ran as fast as he could back to the palace, looking up at the peek of the building he noticed a lot of explosions. Gaara was fighting!  
A bird was flying around the peek, shooting clay at Gaara, exploding towards the sand in the air.

The man on the bird seemed to try to lure Gaara away from the tower, flying into the air throwing bombs towards the city.

Gaara used his sand to launch himself into the air, and levitate. Sand and explosions colliding in the air was heard as the city was demolished, poison and kunais flew all around the fighting area, and the houses surrounding were completely smashed.

* * *

The cool wind blew above Suna, no longer protected by the walls of the village; Gaara was fighting an Akatsuki in the air. Long blond hair, crazy looking blue eyes, with a Genjutsu-Detector on his eye? The description fit perfectly with Deidara.

"Leave this village, now!" Gaara shouted towards his enemy, he hadn't really done any effort yet, only detonated the explosions coming towards him with the sand. Deidara uses the Earth Element, which is vulnerable to Gaara's sand being wind.

"We're not leaving here before we have the Shukaku!" Deidara shouted back with a grin on his face, _does this brat really think he can kill me? He seems a bit .. Overestimating himself. But then again, he is Kazekage, I should be careful_ Deidara thought and put more focus to it

"Fine. If that is what you wish, let it be as you please." Gaara said looking down with closed eyes. Looking up again, with a vile expression in his eyes he shouted: "I am **NOT** allowing you to destroy this village!" Sand suddenly gripped Deidara from the sides "**SAND COFFIN!" **The sand rose up and covered Deidara completely "**SAND BURRIAL! " **The Sand stretched in, to squeeze Deidara to death, only it seemed like it couldn't. Explosions hit the outer areas of his sand, the small spiders of clay had reached the outside of the coffin, and exploded in a swift move "**Katsu!**"

Deidara came out of the coffin and blasted a huge pigeon of clay towards Gaara, "**katsu!"** he yelled, the pigeon exploded. The villagers seemed to be in shock, staring in awe as their Kazekage was blasted… The smoke began to disappear slowly, some thing was wrong… Gaara hadn't fallen down after the explosion hit. The smoke disappeared and the villagers screamed of joy and happiness – A huge sand ball had covered Gaara, the explosion had triggered the ultimate defense to pop up, a curl was formed from sand outside the ball, and it formed and shaped into an eye.

"The third eye jutsu… He isn't gonna? - " Konkuro stopped and stared at Temari "I don't know.. I didn't know the Akatsuki would make him use _that_ jutsu, but we'll see if he even survives" replied Temari

Gaara's voice pierced the sky **"Demon Mimic: Shukaku Arm!" **The sand rose up from around the sand village, a huge amount of sand came towards Deidara, shaped as the arm of the Shukaku grabbing Deidara and curving him into a layer of sand

"As long as we have the Kazekage, the Sand Village will never fall!" The villagers shouted in joy

* * *

Naruto was standing at the palace watching the sky as Gaara was fighting against Deidara, _has Gaara become this strong… Naruto thought in horror. _

It became clear what he had to do, he had to help his friend up there, _but how?_ Looking up he realized there were two points in the city reaching the sky that far up, one was the peek of the palace, the other being the wall surrounding the village. _I have to get to that wall_ Naruto thought silently, biting his lip.

He jumped down from the wall he was standing on, running towards the gate _I just hope I'll manage in time. This way, they can't escape with him! I won't let them!_

Konkuro noticed Naruto and followed him

* * *

_The sand village seen from the outside… Peaceful. Quiet. Looks more like a valley carved into the sand. The moon is high and the sky is dark. The wind is cold in the high air, and the sound of wind carrying the sand along is the only swooshing sound heard amongst the desert._

But in the Hidden Sand Village itself, the battle rages. Sasori attacking the outer gates, the guards meant to be patrolling the outer region are all dead, and it's limited how long time the shinobi can keep it up against Sasori. The villagers in the south cheers for Gaara, who has a hard time taking down Deidara, the only thing seen in the sky is a little sand ball which is Gaara, covered in his stronger infused sand, and a huge sand ball which is made from the desert sand itself, forming the skin of the Shukaku, spiking in the sides.

_Only two soldiers are left in the battlezone against Sasori._

"Get down Temari!" shouted the shinobi to the left of her, she dug down and a huge iron tail swung where she had just stood. _I could've been dead now_ Temari thought, swallowing hard, the thoughts of death chilled her to the bone, could she really stand such an enemy as the Akatsuki?

"Temari, snap out of it already! Look out!" a blade infused with poison came straight at her, laying on the ground she couldn't do any thing but wait for her death to come

**Crack!** the sound of Crow taking the blow from the blade was unbearable. It sounded as bones breaking. Konkuro stood with Naruto at the battle scene whispering to Temari "_hey sis, we can't stay to help, we've gotta assist Gaara! Get up now and make your move" _the whisper of her brother woke Temari up, and she jumped out to draw her fan.

"**Wind Style: Razor wind!" **she yelled and the remorseless wind shattered through the robes of the Akatsuki, realizing she was fighting a puppet, Temari just stared, _we're not even through the shell yet! She thought_

In the meantime, the other sand shinobi had managed to get around Sasori, preparing a powerful smash attack from the behind, "Die you monster! Leave this village!" he shouted as he spun through the air, increasing the power of the impact from sand sword, fully loaded with chakra

Sasori turned around and parried the attack with his iron tail "Did you really think it'd be _that_ easy?" he smoldered almost sounding impatient, not seeing Temari attacking from behind

"**Now, die!" ** She screamed as her fan was used as a chakra weapon, infusing the needles in the end with chakra, she would impale Sasori if nothing happened

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **A third Akatsuki member appeared out of no where, the orange masked Akatsuki called 'Tobi' were standing beside them shooting a flame shaped as the head of a dragon towards her

"**Wood style: Wooden Shield jutsu!" **

The Konoha Shinobi had arrived, "_Just at the last moment I see."_ Yamato whispered in the ear of Temari as he picked her up and moved her away

"**Leaf Hurricane!" **Guy's voice thundered as the hurricane of green went right through Tobi

"Wooo! hahaha you missed, you missed! Hahaha" Tobi laughed and disappeared in a twist of his body

* * *

_I'll try again _thought Gaara

"**Sand Coffin!" **The big ball of sand in the air started to crumble together, stretching in. At the same moment explosions appeared everywhere on the outer rings of the ball, Deidara fell down from the ball, completely unaffected by the smash of the sand, a large demonic sand hand reached down and grabbed his leg

"Wha -" he was pulled into the air and back towards the ball of sand, which spread open looking like a gigantic mouth of the Shukaku trying to swallow him, with teeth and everything.

A clay pigeon came and grabbed Deidara before he was consumed, flying into the air avoiding all the sand attacks from Gaara.

_We can keep playing this.. I have to use some of the infused sand for my __**attack**__ this time.. Gaara thought_

A much faster mass of sand followed Deidara into the air, grabbing onto his right arm

"Heh, this should be easy!" he twisted an insect of clay around the sand which covered his right arm "**katsu!"** he yelled, detonating the clay in a powerful explosion! - Just not powerful enough. The infused chakra sand was too strong

**SAND COFFIN!** Gaara thundered, now being able to look out of his shell, the arm of Deidara were completely crushed, blood filling the air falling towards the city.

_I underestimated him… Deidara thought_

_So. He only uses the fused sand for his ultimate defense - but he just used it for attacking me. Hahaha, I will have to make him retrieve it.. but then I have to move his focus on some thing else, and then attack him when he least expects it… Deidara thought, closing his eye for an idea_

_Sasori was right.. I didn't bring enough clay.. Oh well, I will just have to use my specialty! Deidara smirked at the thought of getting to use his new Jutsu_

"Prepare to die, brat!" he smirked

"Look at you. You've lost an arm, and you think that **you** have the advantage?" Gaara said ironically still fixed with his gaze on Deidara

A ghostly-formed Clay Bomb was falling towards the city, increasing its size for every inch; it fast became the size of the whole inner city itself

"I have said it once, and I will say it again – **I will not allow you to destroy the Sand Village!" **Gaara shouted as he moved all sand of the desert to absorb the impact of the bomb

_Now! Deidara thought_

A pigeon of clay came straight towards the opening of Gaara, quickly, Gaara moved the fused sand to cover the hole before the blow hit, exploding on the outer water of the shell, Gaara was safe. Or was he?

Inside Gaara's shell –

I have to move the sand; it cannot fall down on the city and crash it… Gaara looked forward, noticing small insects on the inside of the sand _what? Did he put spiders in my fused sand? Gaara thought_

Quickly folding his hand to a fist, he moved the sand out of the city

An explosion woke every shinobi and villagers to look towards the sky – The inner shell of Gaara's ultimate defense was shattered, and Gaara was falling slowly in the sky.

Deidara picked him up, and flew out of the city with him

"Lord Kazekage!" the villagers cried out in sorrow

* * *

This was the chance Naruto and Konkuro had waited for, Sasori had moved outside the village, the sand and leaf shinobi were charging towards the exit, and Deidara seemed to aim for Sasori.

Swiftly, Konkuro moved his hand, forcing Crow to stab the pigeon with a large blade of poison, impaling the bird; Deidara and Gaara were tossed towards the ground, landing near Sasori.

Sasori and Deidara quickly escaped, sharply followed by Naruto and Konkuro

* * *

The sand and Leaf Shinobi stormed towards the exit of the Suna Village

"**Fire Style: Inferno Jutsu!" "**You will not pass through here, both the Junchuuriki are ours!" Tobi yelled out with a remorseless voice, _sounding a bit like Mandara Uchicha Kakashi thought_

A massive pillar of flames appeared inside the walls of sand, covering the whole path with rotating flames, impossible to extinguish.

It was not possible for them to get out. At least not this way.

A squad of sand shinobi were already send to exit through the eastern gate, to pursue Konkuro as fast as possible, the goal was to get him back.

* * *

Konkuro and Naruto had finally caught up to Sasori and Deidara.

Deidara grabbed Gaara and ran off, swiftly followed by Konkuro, left Naruto only one choice: He had to fight Sasori alone.

"Give me my Gaara back, you monsters!" Naruto screamed unable to control his anger

"_**Your**_ Gaara?" Sasori laughed deeply amused "I thought only girls said some thing like that." He started Naruto directly into his eyes, lashing the blades of his side towards Naruto

Naruto quickly dodged the blades "**multi shadow clone Jutsu!" **five other Narutos appeared, throwing kunai knifes towards the enemy, Sasori lashed out with his tail, he hit three clones which all appeared as substitution jutsus (Why shouldn't a clone be able to make that?)

Five Narutos charged forward, Sasori not knowing which one was the real Naruto, lashed out to hit all of the at once, spinning with his tails and blades at all sides "Blade Hurricane!" Sasori yelled from some where inside the rotating curl of blades. All five Narutos vanished and Sasori stopped _what the … the real one wasn't even inside those five_

_**RASENGAN!**_ Were shouted from behind, hitting Sasori in his back

Sasori disappeared in a cloud of white dust. _Dammit! A substitution jutsu! Naruto thought. _Sasori appeared behind him and launched a needle, piercing through Narutos shoulder, however, not veiled in poison. Launching both blades towards Naruto.

The poisonous tail lashed out for Naruto, _I don't know how long I can keep this up! _ Thought Naruto

Blocking the lethal blades from Sasori's sides he had no option to block the tail swinging towards him extremely fast.

_am I ... Dead? .. I'm still thinking. Is this what it's like? To think, but every things dark? Or maybe if I try open my eyes -_

**Shadow Possession Jutsu complete. **A voice said deeply and relaxed behind the two of them, the pressure from Sasori's blades and his tail were removed slowly from Naruto, holding his right shoulder from the cut, he looked up at Shikamaru

"Shikamaru! I'm so happy to see you! And in the last moment too!" Naruto shouted with happiness

_Where does he get all that energy from? Shikamaru thought silently letting go of a sigh_

"Yeah. I figured with the Sand People fighting against that masked guy, I should probably go check if you guys needed help with the Akatsukis. It seems I managed just in time, huh?

"Hah, one second later, and I'd be dead! Oh shit, I've gotta go help Konkuro! Hold on!" Naruto shouted

**Multi shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Rasengan Barrage!**

Sasori watched in awe as thousands of Rasengans came towards him, not being able to move as Shikamaru held him

The first four Rasengans pierced his armor,

The next thirty-six pierced the remains of his humanity: His heart.

"... Who'd have thought he looked like Gaara..." Naruto said quietly, as he watched Sasori's lifeless body kneel in front of him, before falling facedown into the sand. It was finished.

Naruto leaned over and picked up Sasori's tail, lying in the sand, dripping with poison. He took it as a spear on his back, and ran along side of Shikamaru in the direction of Konkuro

* * *

Konkuro had followed Deidara for quite a long time after finally being in range of catching him, as he ran up beside the bird, Deidara looked to the site, thinking he would see Konkuro charging forward, instead he saw Crow pushing forward with his poisonous blade, all Deidara could do was to jump off, wait till the Puppet was in the right position before blowing up his clay-bird

The bird swelled and created a giant explosion, capturing Crow inside, Deidara looked back with a satisfied grin running over his lips "True art is an EXPLOSION!" he yelled and laughed, before realizing the white smoke within the explosion _Was that a substitution Jutsu?_ his smile quickly fated as he landed on the ground

"Gotcha!" Konkuro whispered in his ears, folding his right hand into a fist, moving the Black Ant forward in a fatal movement, trapping Deidara within

**Secret Dark Move: Iron Maiden!** his right hand stood still, indicating the entrapment of Deidara, the parts of the Black Ant unscrewed themselves loose and attached as a spear with poison, Konkuro then folded his left hand into a fist, moving the blades of Crow swiftly into the holes of the barrel.

Clay slowly floated out of the barrels inside _What? A clay clone? (Konkuro's thoughts)_

"No - now I got you!" Deidara shouted, Konkuro looked terrified back over his shoulder, the last thing he noticed was load of clay spiders aimed right for his face, the spiders attached to his face, while Konkuro fell backwards

Deidara raised his hands, showing the tongues of his palms waving out of their mouths "**katsu!**" was the last thing Konkuro heard before his sight drifted off to darkness.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru came to the spot where they saw Konkuro running to, the first thing they noticed was Crows blades inside the holes of the black ants barrel, liquid clay flowing out from the inside, while Deidara stood behind Konkuro sending a wave of spiders towards his face

"**Katsu!**" they heard him yell, as the spiders exploded in the face of Konkuro, which send him flying backwards, laying still in the sand. Deidara looked at them, standing on a small hill. "You can't run from us." Naruto said as his eyes turned to a predatory looking line in his eyes. His eyes began turning red "You can't flee you monster! You KILLED KONKURO" He yelled before the red chakra ran as flames at the outside of his body

Shikamaru jumped backwards at the sight of Naruto; His teeth were pointy at the sides, his hair was waving upwards like flames in a fire, his eyes were like the Kyuubi's; Red and shaped as a predator's the red chakra surrounded him, Shikamaru didn't manage to blink, the split second it took for Naruto to be in front of Deidara, his surprised face followed by the punch to his stomach was priceless. Naruto had send him flying backwards, even further than Konkuro, and Deidara looked as it was the hardest stomach ache he'd ever had

"Y-You l-little brat! Thinking you could m-make a threat to ME?" Deidara rose slowly, holding his left hand to his stomach and barely opening one eye in pain _where is Sasori? He thought silently_

**Multi shadow clone jutsu! **Naruto thundered, thousands of clones appeared in the desert, all storming towards Deidara at once, as commanded from an unknown force, Deidara launched into the air, flicked over in the air and started spinning around sending spiders to all nearby Narutos

**BOOM** the clones exploded and the steam disappeared slowly into the air..

_**RASENGAN!**_ Two Narutos jumped towards Deidara from each side _time to try my new technique_ Deidara laughed slowly at himself

_why was he smiling? Naruto thought_

Deidara opened his hands, exposing the palms of his hands with the tongues **"engulf nojutsu!" **he said as his hands opened a shield of chakra around him, simply by forcing the flow of chakra to concentrate around his hands, creating a consuming ability to the mouths on his hands was no problem. The Rasengan of Narutos was simply eaten away by the power of his palms.

"hah!" his eyes looked as if he'd gone insane, he took up a handful of clay _what? _His eyes opened as in terror "my... m-my palms!" Naruto looked at his hands, it wasn't that easy to swallow the chakra of a Rasengan - it was pure chakra itself, and a lot of it as well. His hands looked burned, roasted by the power from the Rasengan

"You little brat, you'll never get me!" he tear apart his robes exposing a sewed-off mouth where his heart would normally be

_what the -_ Naruto thought as the sight of a giant mouth was shown on chest of Deidara's

He took up the whole bag of clay and the mouth opened. Naruto shielded his body with his hands, knowing a powerful attack was coming, and it was too late stopping in mid air, he had charged towards Deidara when he discovered his palms were of no use any longer

_why didn't any thing happen?_ Naruto looked up, Deidara was standing still looking at him with the bag of clay close to his heart

"NARUTO, NOW!" Shikamaru shouted standing behind Deidara, finally able to immobilize him with his shadow possession jutsu

"Dammit! I forgot about the other brat, I even moved around, I thought I was being careful! He must've moved around all the Naruto clones when I was distracted!"

Shikamaru only smirked at him

**Rasengan!** Pierced through the air, Naruto had formed a clone, and the red chakra had vanished, but taken hold in the Rasengan itself; this time it was a red rasengan, made from the pure Chakra of the Kyuubi! "I GOT YOU NOW, MURDER!" Naruto thundered at the anger of Konkuro

He thrusted his arm forward with the red Rasengan, hoping to finish off Deidara as he was standing right in front of him, entrapped by the shadow possession

Naruto shift his hand and threw it towards Deidara, falling right through him and landing on the ground, the Kyuubi-Rasengan had disappeared. "What?" Shikamaru hastily jumped to Naruto, releasing his Shadow Possession, Tobi, the orange masked Akatsuki was standing behind Deidara _a space-time travelling jutsu.. This guy is no joke!_ Shikamaru thought looking at the new comer

Shikamaru and Naruto jumped away, facing the new pair of Akatsukis, Deidara and Tobi were standing feets in front of them, when a squad of sand shinobis arrived "Assistance has come" Temari whispered in Shikamarus ear

"Temari!" Shikamaru said, for one of the rare times Naruto had seen Shikamaru not looking relaxed, but more of a shock-state surprise expression "T-Temari! We need your help, go get Konkuro FAST! Deidara exploded him!" Temari took two seconds to get what he'd actually said before she saw her brother lying in the sand, looking dead. The sand squad moved quickly and got his corpse, luckily they had a medical ninja with them

"TOBI GET AWAY NOW, I DONT CARE ABOUT THIS, ILL GET THE KYUUBI MYSELF!" Deidara lifted the bag of his clay up, and fed it to his stomach, Tobi disappeared immediately after understanding that Deidara was about to self-destruct

Temari and the sand squad looked up with horror in their eyes, realizing this was the last breathes of their lifetime

Deidara swelled up "IT'S TOO LATE NOW!"

"NOT FOR THIS!" Naruto shouted back, lifted up the poisonous spear made from Sasoris tail

"Where did you get tha -" the lights left his eyes, the action had happened too quickly for any one to react, Shikamaru looked at Naruto, Naruto looked in the ground, his left leg backwards, with his arms thrusting forward. He'd thrown Sasoris tail right in the chest-mouth of Deidara's.

The poison Sasori had developed was the strongest in the entire history of Shinobi. Sasori the Puppet Master. Sasori the Poison Master. His blades were soaked with poison which killed human in three days under indescribable pain. The tail on the contrary was his last resort. If the enemy proved to be stronger than leaving him a painful death, Sasori had his tail as the last weapon to use. It served him as a bumblebee, the sting was immediately lethal, so forceful it broke the armor of himself in the instant he'd used it. But the poison and the force from the tail delivered a deadly execution to any one receiving it.

Deidara shrank down and fell over into the sand; all the parts of his body were stiffened as a spider biting a fly. He was dead.

"Konkuro!" Temari cried out holding her brother

"Get a move on, he isn't dead yet! His injuries are fatal, get him home quick!" Shikamaru shouted, he'd never seen Temari in a state where she panicked. It freaked him, out _what a drag…_ Shikamaru looked at the sky

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled looking wildly around them, _where is he…_ Naruto bit his lip running all over the place, until he noticed the place in front of Konkuro - Gaara was lying on the sand, hardly looking injured at all. But he knew that must be the Sand Armor; he had to get him back to the hospital immediately!

Naruto ran towards Gaara's body, where a plant seemed to appear from the ground, slowly, a carnivore like plant rose up from the ground, and turned around "The Akatsuki WILL NOT fail! Both Jinchuurikis belongs to us!" "**Shadow Infused Kick!" **he yelled, focusing his shadow chakra at his feet, flames appeared around them. Dark Flames. He leaped into the air, lashing out in all direction he caught Naruto with a devasting kick right to his chest, Naruto flew several feet backwards, hit the ground around the place where Konkuro and Temari were

"**Shadow Imitation: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **Zetsu yelled as a dark flame appeared and scorched the front line of the attacking sand shinobi charging towards him, all falling to the sand in flames.

Tobi appeared out of no where, as a twist in the wind "Zetsu! ENOUGH! This is over!"

**Shadow Submerge Jutsu!** He whispered as he disappeared through the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys :D thanks for reading The Cyclone :) It's not done yet, there's one chapter left - But I was thinking, if you read this, would you post in the reviews if you even want another chapter? I haven't seen much activity around this story yet :)**

**Best regards,**

**Serfex**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Gaara…" _Naruto felt his consciousness coming back, as if he'd just woken up from a dream

"Don't worry Naruto, Gaara and Konkuro are safe."

_That voice… It makes me feel comfortable. But who is it now - _Naruto thought

Naruto hadn't much strength left, but he summoned the power to lift his right eyelid slightly to see who was taking care of him. The blurry vision he got to see was a faded face in darkness, he appeared to be inside a cave of some sort. The walls were dark and looked like stone, and the sound of wind was blowing to the left, peeking out of the cave opening, he could see that a sandstorm was raging outside. Turning his eye slowly back, trying to identify the person helping him, he realized that this person reminded him a bit of Gaara. The body of the person seemed slightly like him, but then again - It didn't smell like Gaara, the touch weren't the same – Almost, but it was a more brutal. _Where have I sensed this scent before? Naruto thought as he looked up_

"_Sakura…?"_ Naruto began moving; slowly Sakura moved her hands to his shoulder, to lightly prevent him from moving

"Sshh, you are not in a state to move right now. Your injuries weren't too serious, at least at the moment I arrived, your wounds had to be treated right away, but it wasn't any thing serious." She smiled a bit, but the wrinkles in her forehead, and the bending of her eyebrows told Naruto that she was worried

"Don't worry about me, Sakura… Did I save Gaara? What happened to him?.." Naruto slowly stuttered, as catching his breath and relaxing.

"Don't worry, the fight is over. You saved him. There were just enough Sand Shinobi left to carry Konkuro, Gaara and the other injured shinobi back to Suna Hospital, I got there a minute after that third Akatsuki guy attacked you. He vanished and disappeared after some one told him to return to their hide out"

Every thing Naruto could do was smiling, before he drifted back to sleep. He needed to relax

Sakura was relieved that she had managed to heal Naruto before the wounds got out of hand, and thinking back to a conversation she had with Naruto in Konoha, it explained why he worried so much about Gaara…

She remembered Naruto had looked at Sakura and said, "You know, don't you? You know why Gaara is so special to me? We connect on a whole other level - We understand each other better than any one else. It's no secret that within me is a nine tailed demon fox locked away. And just as me, Gaara also is a Jinchuuriki, carrying the Demon Spirit of the one tailed Shukaku. He is the only one understanding how alone every thing can feel. How much the villagers hated me, and why I sought acknowledgement. I connected to people, I had friends, you and Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, and you all were there for me. But Gaara wasn't that lucky, he was still left alone – Left to fend for himself. Even after all that time, no one was there to help him. It is always Gaara! He always gets treated the wrong way, and the wrong thing happens to him. But this time, I will be there for him. This time, I WILL be there to help him!" _at that point, Naruto had tears in his eyes… This Gaara seems so precious to him.. I'm glad he found some one. Sakura thought, shedding a tear of happiness on Naruto_

* * *

"_Where am I…" _Gaara whispered

_***Beep beep**__*****_

Voices seemed to be saying a lot of different commands, shouting around. _So much noise… So much stressing…_ Gaara thought

"He has regained consciousness! Keep it up!" a higher voice seemed to yell amongst the blabbering

_***Beep beep***_

"_Naruto…"  
"_Don't talk Gaara, please, just try to relax" Temari's voice cried out

_***beeeeeeeeeeeep…**__*****_

"He's fading! Keep it up, don't loose him! I need a Laryngoscope over here! Quickly!"

Temari was crying "Don't give in Gaara, stay with us, please!"

Gaara's sight was turning dark "_Temari… Every thing is turning so dark…"_

"Please Gaara! Stay here, with us!" The tears were filling her eyes to the brim "For Naruto!"

_Naruto… _Gaara closed his eyes, his mind went back to a young Gaara, standing looking down at his village from the walls surrounding the village' side, Konkuro was standing by his side, it was the time after the Chuunin Exams, he stood there watching down his village. It was in that moment Gaara decided that Naruto's dream also would be his own. He remembered his conversation with Konkuro, what he said, and Gaara's replied suddenly seemed, as it was a déjà vu situation he was in now.

'_The only thing that had kept him alive, the only way to prove his actually existence - It had started out with taking others lives seemed to be the only way to prove he lived himself. Their dead bodies were the only proves that he was alive – To slay them. But after Naruto came along he questioned himself. He remembered how he'd scream to Naruto to stay away, not wanting to change his way of life. But Naruto understood him, knew about the loneliness "I care more about them, than I do for myself" Finally, standing looking down at his village with Konkuro, he knew what he had to do.  
"Gaara, I give up, I don't want to say this…" Konkuro started, as he stood looking, the sun was slowly setting in the horizon Konkuro continued "but… you're nothing but a frightening weapon to the village… It'll just be a struggle for you to join a regular unit at this point. The superiors doesn't think well of you." Gaara said nothing, just watching the sun set behind his village_

"_.. And a majority of the village is scared o you." Konkuro said_

"_I know that… but I will be overcome with an even greater suffering If I just wait around doing nothing… I just have to work hard and carve out a future to myself. I will change my path. I must not run away from my path of solitude. If I do that, someday..." _

_as Gaara spoke, the sun slowly came down the horizon, moving behind clouds and setting as his eyes closed in "And.. Maybe some day, I can be like him… Loved and appreciated like he is. He's like me, if I can just change my path form the wrong choices I've made earlier, to changing it into the same as Naruto, maybe some day, I will be loved too…" "So as a Sand Shinobi, I will strive to become the Kazekage. To live… Bonded with this village…" Gaara finished. "Gaara…" Konkuro looked, astonished as he for the first time experienced his little brother speaking other words than hatred and murder._

"_I want to work hard… and be acknowledged by others. Naruto Uzumaki made me believe that, having bonds with others… I only knew hate and malice up until now. But now, there's something I understand about those bonds, he went so far to tell me about. I understand that pain, sadness... And happiness… Can be shared with others. Naruto Uzumaki, I leaned that through fighting and getting to know him .He knew the same pain as me, and he taught me that I could change my life. Someday, I want to feel needed by some one. Not as a freighting weapon. But as the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village." '_

_***Beep beep*  
**_

Gaara's eyes opened wide open, with an expression of determination on them. "I will never cease to exist!" he shouted

Temari instantly stopped her weeping and looked at him with an understanding face and nodded.

* * *

When Naruto was finally awake, he was sitting with his back leaning towards the stonewall in the back of a cave. Naruto woke up as the sun peered through the entrance, and shined into his eyes

"Cut it out! Just 5 minutes more…" "Stop flash lighting my eyes Sakura!" Naruto opened his eyes in anger, but noticed he was in the cave alone, and the sandstorm had finally settled. Naruto rose up and stretched as another day began

After a while, Sakura came back to the cave with food "Here. Take some, it's some of the supplies that the sand shinobi left behind at the battle scene, I figured you'd be quite hungry by now, considering you've been out for about a day now." Sakura said, smiling at Naruto

"I'm not hungry -" Naruto was interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach, which caused him to blush "Okay maybe a little bit. Whatya got? Ramen?" Sakura looked at him, sighing, "You are so annoying some times Naruto! Do you really think there'd be ramen in a field supply for a shinobi squad? No you knucklehead! This is only food pills "she said lifting a little plastic box of pills which looked a little mixed with sand

"Awww, but I don't want any food pills! I want ramen!" Naruto's face expression told Sakura that he was very disappointed "Naruto… If you hadn't been in the state of recovery after a serious injury, I WOULD KILL YOU!" Sakura had closed eyes and the vein on her forehead seemed to grow bigger and bigger, trying to calm her self down didn't go very well "Alright, alright! Jeez I'll get some food pills! Easy!" Naruto grabbed a handful of pills and put them into his mouth, chewing slowly

"Good. Now let's get a move on, I'm sure you're curious to see how Gaara is doing. And I'm wondering if they managed to heal Konkuro." Sakura said, pointing her index finger in the direction of Suna, she had tried to move Naruto as far as possible after the battle, of course seeking shelter from the sandstorm. It was possible to see Suna from the cave; it looked as a little sand castle made by children at the beach, rising in the horizon.

"Right!" Naruto nodded, suddenly snapped out of his gaze, realizing what situation they were in. The Akatsuki might've retreated, but a chance of two Junchuuriki might just get dangerous. _Would they come with more power?_

Naruto and Saukra charged off towards the Hidden Sand Village

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had finally made it to the front gates of the Hidden Sand Village the sun was high and there wasn't a wind in the desert. Naruto gazed up upon the great wall, and felt this sigh of relief, 'cause some how he knew he'd get to see _his_ Gaara very soon. The wall in front of them, covering the northern exit of the city seemed to be smouldering, and guards were out in the fallen rocks, trying to find paper bombs it looked like.

As they entered the city, they noticed how destroyed it actually was; Villagers from Suna were helping each other rebuild their houses and shops, every thing seemed peaceful,  
_kind of like Konoha did it after the third's fall Naruto thought  
_"Come on Naruto, what are you waiting for? Don't you wanna see Gaara!" Sakura beamed, Naruto shook his head " Right! Of course I do!" Naruto's face showed a spark of determination, as his pace increased sharply towards Suna Hospital

"Where are you going Sakura?" Naruto asked as he noticed Sakura changing route, "Hold on! There were also Konohan Shinobi, remember? I'm just gonna go check on Kakashi, Lee and Neji, they were fighting that orange masked guy while I took off to help you, dummy!" she poked her tongue out and waved it at Naruto smiling with her eyes

"Alright. I'll go along, I want to see how they're doing," Naruto stated, changing route along with Sakura, it somehow felt great, he'd just gotten home from the two and half years of training, and now he'd already met Sakura again. She had changed so much! From being a … well not useless, but not too skilled kunoichi, she went to being an exceptional medical ninja, being able to stay perfectly calm and focused in extreme situations.

It was obvious how much Sakura had matured, saving Temari from the poison she'd gotten, when no other Sand Medic were able to analyze the poison, she had it right away and ready with an antidote, before slowing the poison down. Without her, Temari might not even have survived the poison of Sasori's.

A little part of the Suna Hospital was given to the leaf shinobi alone, when Naruto entered, he noticed Lee sitting outside the operating room, not too many injuries, but a bandage around his leg and his arm "What happened to you?" Naruto asked pointing at Lee's leg "Oh it is nothing. I am perfectly ready to attack the enemy at any time it should be! I will not allow them to continue their rampage through the five nations!" the fire of Lee's eyes had awoken,  
_he reminds so much of his sensei with all that youth-crap Naruto thought while sighing_

Neji was sitting beside of Lee, legs crossed and he looked as if this was the best day he'd ever had "I'm fine, don't worry about me. We're waiting out here for Kakashi, he got pretty beaten up by that Akatsuki guy with the orange mask."

"Tobi…" Naruto's eyes changed completely, he had a glimpse of anger in his eyes, almost changing to predator like, of course calming himself down "I can't STAND THIS!" he yelled "Who does these Akatsuki people think they are? Hunting us Jinchuuriki down, they look at us as monsters! And it's always Gaara… Every time some thing serious happens, it's ALWAYS Gaara! At least this time, I was finally here to support him!" Naruto crumbled his fist, looking quite satisfied

"Excuse me…" A sand kunoichi stepped out in the waiting room "Kakashi Hutake is ready for visit now. He's gained consciousness and is perfectly safe." She smiled looking at all the beaming faces. Well, except for Neji that is.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled and jumped down to his side "Man it's been a long time!" "Oh, hello again Naruto. Yes, it's been quite a long time. How you've grown! You're taller than Sakura now, aren't you?" Kakashi said, as always with a completely tired-looking eye. "Oh! That reminds me! I have a present for you sensei!" Naruto looked up and took his hand down the pocket-bag he had hanging on his side, with all the ninja tools "Here! Straight from Jiraya, Make-Out tactics 3! It's not even published yet! Now you have some thing to read while you're in here!" Naruto beamed

Finally some thing that changed the expression on Kakashi's face, his eyes went greedy, and he looked surprised, and perhaps a bit dirty… A little bit too dirty, and as he discovered it showed, he blushed and went back to his normal expression "oooooh this is great, make-out tactics –" at this points he was almost drooling! "Thanks a bunch Naruto!" he looked up at Naruto, well – Who knows if he was smiling?

* * *

The door was opened.

The door shut again.

Gaara was lying in the hospital bed, sleeping – Fully recovered, but tired, as he lay in the lights of sunshine peering through his window, he looked unusually tired. Gaara moved his head on his pillow, facing towards the door "What is it Temar-" he froze. A warm hand had landed on his cheek, the warmth was recognizable - It was Naruto!

Gaara's eye blasted open at the feeling of the hand moving down under his chin, forcing his head to look at him. Gaara's wide-open sea-green teal eyes stared right into the sky blue eyes of Naruto's. They sat there, for a while – It seemed like a shock state, the surprise had completely stunned Gaara, made him unable to speak. _Is this a dream? A Genjutsu of some kind? I can feel him- He's seems so real to me_ Gaara thought

He reached out for Naruto's facing, feeling his warm cheeks – He realized it wasn't a trick "You… You finally made it back here – I was s-scared" Naruto thought Gaara sounded like a little child, telling his friend about his deepest feeling, with a sad expression in his eyes, a tear dropped.

Naruto smiled, leaned his head over, the scent of Gaara got stronger as Naruto came closer to his face, licking the salt tear off Gaara's pale cheek, leaving a trail all the way up to his eyes. He leaned back again with a little smile "I've missed you so much." Just the sight of finally seeing Gaara again made Naruto's stomach hurt _what is it about this boy that makes me feel so… In love?.. He's beautiful. Those eyes, the hair, the skin – every thing about him is so perfect… _Naruto thought

His head again came closer to Gaara's, both heartbeats beat faster and faster, as they both struggled controlling their grasps, Gaara's hand was still placed on Naruto's cheek, as he slowly moved towards Gaara's lips. In the sunshine at morning in Suna Hospital, peeking through the window was Gaara's bed. A room completely isolated from the rest of the hospital rooms.

Naruto's lips finally caught Gaara's and the power of the kiss was drawing both the boys wild! So long had they waited for this moment, finally being able to touch, to feel – to kiss each other again.

They had overcome so many things together, being enemies, making friends, realizing how they felt for each other, they had survived being parted, attacked by demon hunting Akatsuki, and now finally, it seemed they had them all for them selves.

Their mouths opened and connected to each other, their tongues wrapped around each other, and explored the mouth slowly as their hands caressed each others hair and back, slowly, Naruto's hand moved to Gaara's chest, rubbing his chest and heart, both with closed eyes, not breaking the kiss

A little moan escaped from Gaara's lips as Naruto's hand slightly brushed against Gaara's cockhead

"Aoh, Naruto… Not here, just wait," he said as he parted from Naruto's lips looking at his face "I've missed you so much – I've longed for this moment ever since _that_ night…" Gaara looked up at Naruto, realizing he was still in his hospital bed "Please Gaara, I need you - I need the feel of you inside of me, could we please do it? I promise, I won't be long, and it won't be too loud" Naruto begged with big puppy eyes

"… Alright. I'm not sure if I can promise any thing though" Gaara said with a little smirk on his lips, as Naruto suddenly beamed, leaning forward and poked his tongue into Gaara's mouth in a powerful kiss, pushing Gaara backwards so his head fell back on top of the pillow, Naruto moved onto him, and placed his legs on either side of Gaara, still kissing him rapidly, he moved his hands down, and put him self under the covers with Gaara

He took his tongue out of Gaara's mouth, slowly licking down of his chin, down his throat, and onto his chest, circling around each nibble, slowly shifting between sucking and licking them, a little groan escaped Gaara's lips as his boyfriends body moved up and down his chest

Gaara's hands found Naruto's hair as he moved his head down to his navel, leaving a trail from his chest towards Gaara's cock, taking his time, Naruto slowly licked Gaara's navel, circled around it and moved further down, disappearing under the white sheets of the hospital bed, _it is a bit absurd _Gaara thought quietly, watching a little room, the door on his left, the machines with medicine to the right of his bed, his bed being the only in the entire room (Not that it was too big, a few square meters) the sun shone through the window, and landed somewhere to the right of Gaara's bed.

He didn't have time to think about that any more, Naruto had pulled off his shirt and pants, exposing his hard cock standing at it's full attention as Naruto pushed the covers back with his head, Gaara's hand grabbed back onto Naruto's hair, and slowly tugged it as Naruto's head bobbed up and down of his throbbing cock

Slowly messaging his balls with his left hand, sucking Gaara's cock with closed eyes. _It felt so huge_ Naruto thought as Gaara's cock entered his mouth, it didn't taste bad at all - Hardly any different than normal flesh, maybe a bit softer - His tongue spun in circles around Gaara's cockhead, feeling the rigid ring around it, and slowly brushing the end of his tongue against the tip of his cock as he moved his head up and down the full length of Gaara's throbbing cock, waiting to burst!

Gaara bit his lips trying to stay quiet, it was freaking impossible! Naruto was nature talented at this! He started moaning wildly, thrusting his hips forward and back in natural movement as Naruto continued sucking and licking his cock, and messaging his balls

"N-Naruto… Inside me, please," Gaara quietly stuttered out between the groans

Naruto grabbed the lube he'd bought for the event as he was in the market the former day. He put the tip of his fingers down in the lube, and moved it to the entrance of Gaara's hole, slowly flickering his fingers around Gaara's entrance, it felt hot

His index finger slightly pushed towards Gaara's hole as he began to moan "Aaah, continue! That feels awesome!" Gaara groaned softly

Naruto inserted another finger, while continued to suck Gaara's hard cock, slowly moving the tongue on the full length of his throbbing dick. Slowly, he moved his fingers further and further inside of Gaara, it felt awesome feeling the warmth of his inside to the sides of his fingers, as they thrust forward inside of Gaara. Having lubed the entrance, he was ready for any command Gaara might give him. His fingers touched some thing - It felt like a little rubber ball, brushing his fingertips at it Gaara released a huge groan as he thrust his hips forward "N-Naruto… I'm… I'm gonna cum!" he said slowly, biting his lower lip

Naruto increased the pace of his sucking, moving his lips up and down the full length of Gaara's cock, moving his tongue rapidly around the head of Gaara's cock, brushing the back of his tongue against the tip, while his left hand softly massaged his balls, and his right fingers were inside of Gaara, slowly rubbing his prostate

Gaara thrust his hips forward in a sharp cry as he came, his head looked like he just exploded, shooting loads after loads of cum into Naruto's mouth

Naruto slowed down a little bit, allowing himself to swallow all the cum, then he slowly removed his fingers from Gaara's butt, and waited till Gaara's cock went soft before removing his head.

Gaara looked down at Naruto's beautiful smiling eyes, looking straight at him, with the covers on top of his head, and sitting around Gaara's naked waist, "I'm so glad I can please you Gaara, really, that's every thing I live for! To see the express of yours when you are happy, it really shines right through my heart - Just watching you truly enjoying what I do to you - It's like watching the side slowly rising above the city - It's like the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach – It's completely amazing and indescribable.. It's really a good reason to exist." He said almost crying, he moved up, and hugged Gaara. For a long time they lay like that. Side by side in the bed, looking into each other's eyes, gazing away dreaming of all the things they could do together, as they grabbed each other, embracing the very soul of the others meaning.

Their reason to live, to breathe was simply each other. The world seemed empty without it - they needed each other. Naruto turned his head sideways and lay on Gaara's chest. "I swear to protect you Gaara. I am nothing without you! My entire life suddenly makes sense now that I've met you, and truly seen how you are."

"I can't even imagine myself without you, Naruto. When you touch me, it's like the warmth of the sun. You're like my own little bomb of sunshine, warming the most inner of my heart" Gaara sobbed "When you hold me like this- It's the time when I can only really feel relieved from my demons. The only time the voice stops, the only time I feel I can finally drift off to sleep – That's when you're near Naruto. I never want you to leave, never, never, never" Gaara said as he hugged Naruto tighter towards his own body, putting his cheek to Naruto's hair, they lay there. In silence, for what felt like hours.

Until they were suddenly woken to the real world by a crashing noise from the roof " **crash** **crash** hey cut it out you two! I'm trying to sleep up here, _god dammit!"_ Konkuro's muffled voice sounded through the ceiling, causing Naruto and Gaara to blush and look at each other with evil grins

* * *

It became night, and Naruto was in the palace of the Kazekage, celebrating the victory, both the Konoha Shinobi, and the shinobi of the hidden Sand were gathered at the royal table, eating tropical food and drinking sake, laughing and really connecting. Creating a bond between the Konoha and Suna – Which was great both privately and politically. Every one at the table were having fun, even Kakashi looked to enjoy talking to Baki about the war, and how tragic the white fangs kills were - But also the loss of his own father.

"He was a great man. I always despised him when I was little, I always hated him. It was his fault that every one disliked me, y'know? Like - All the children always looked at me thinking 'ooh that's the son of the white fang.. My parents says I shouldn't get near him. He's like his father, breaking the rules of the Shinobi, putting every one at risk'" Kakashi was clearly a bit effected by the sake, but so was every one else "I mean … I think he was a great man y'know? If I'd listened to him, Obito Uchicha might still be alive! And Rin!" Suddenly Kakashi looked like some one who'd cry any second.

That's when Guy caught into the conversation "No, Kakashi, you have always been a great shinobi, in my opinion – You should be the next Hokage (this was obviously why it caught Naruto's attention) if you ask me, Kakashi, I think you're the greatest ninja the Leaf could ever have –" stopping to flash his teeth "You are the one reminding us how important our team mates are. Without you, the Whitefang's legacy would truly be lost. You're an honour to your father, and thereby to Obito" he said with his confident voice. Kakashi turned around to face him away from Lord Baki "Excuse me, did you say some thing?" He smirked at Guy, who had just dropped his jaw, gasping in anger

"I'm just messing with you, Guy, honestly, thanks comrade. It's great to know the Konoha still supports each other." Kakashi seemed like smiling; even his eyes expressed the happiness "Don't worry Kakashi, the inner fire burns proudly inside all of us. Y'know – the power of youth!" Guy flashed his teeth again

* * *

The maidens of the palace took care of the kitchen, as the Konoha visitors had been given rooms each, Naruto sleeping in Gaara's bedroom. It was great when that happened, announcing who slept where, Gaara was proud to open up and say "And Naruto will be sleeping in my bedroom, with me!" he almost beamed, people looked up, more in amazement than disgust, Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear saying "I'm glad you found someone" Temari looked at Naruto and said "If you ever hurt his feelings, I'll crush every single bone in your body!" "… And thereby weeeelcome to the family!" Konkuro said, obviously referring to Temari's speech, spreading his arms wide, as if trying to hug Naruto from far-range

Naruto lay warm and comfortably in Gaara's bed. When Gaara entered the door, he striped down to his boxers and jumped in beside of him "You know… I've been thinking -" interrupted by Naruto "Oh, so now you think too? Amazing!" dodging the fist coming straight at him he turned up again beaming

"Anyways… I was thinking, you've never really had any pleasure yourself, have you?" Gaara seemed a little embarrassed, as if he was afraid he'd made some kind of mistake

"Don't worry Gaara, really – Pleasing you … I really enjoy it.. It's like… Every thing worth living for, suddenly exploding for a second – The smile you have – even if it only lasts for a moment, that's worth living an entire life time experiencing. And atop of that, I've really been trying to prove sex has nothing to do with us being together, I just want you to know how much I care for you, and how much I love you! I could never spent another second in my life without you any more, I'll never let go of you unless you kill me!" He said, hugging Gaara

Gaara hugged back as the warm filled him

"Although.. There's one thing I want to try… We didn't get the chance earlier… "Naruto murmured, looking down, blushing a bit with his index fingers hitting each other in nervousity

"Yes? And what is that?"

"I've… Always wanted to feel you inside of me..." now Naruto's cheeks blushed, he looked down at the bed sheets, completely red-cheeked

Gaara looked at him in the soft light of the moon, hugged him close and kissed him, letting his tongue inside Naruto. _It feels wicked when he takes control... Like I'm letting myself in his mercy... His domination... Naruto thought_ leaning back as Gaara slowly swept down his chest he let a little moan escape, putting his arms behind his head, as Gaara slowly kissed his chest, and slowly down Naruto's stomach, until he reached his cock, tenderly kissing the throbbing head of Naruto's cock.

Licking the head slowly, lifting it up with his tongue, Naruto grabbed his red hair and tugged it caringly, Gaara had got it to a ninety degree position, and wrapped his lips around it, copying Naruto's expertise, he bobbed his head up and down, working his tongue around Naruto's throbbing cock, sweeping his tongue in circles around Naruto's tender cock head, massaging his balls and slowly fingering his hole with the lube-covered fingers, slowly e moved his index finger inside him. It felt warm, and very - Hot. Well, not like warm, but a very intense feeling of love rushed through him, sent electrical impulses through his spine, reacting with his head, making the action even more rapid, Naruto gasped and bit his lower lip, trying to hold the moans inside

He couldn't stand it any more! Gaara's head kept moving up and down the full length of his hard cock, standing at it's full attention - The spicy scent of the scene was driving him crazy "G-Gaara, p-please… I need you inside of m-me…." He stuttered between the groans

Gaara's hand was trembling with excitement as he moved his head up from Naruto's cock, dragging a snail-like trail of precum with him from Naruto's tip

Slowly, he pulled his hard-on out of his boxers, dropping both boxers on the floor. Gaara moved Naruto's legs around to place them on each of his shoulders, Naruto were lying on his back, with his cock aiming at Gaara, as Gaara slowly took his cock to Naruto's entrance, moving in circles around the hole made it more exciting before he entered, the intensity of the feeling was indescribable! The feeling of Naruto's hot inside pressuring at the sides of his cock was unbearable as he thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock further and further inside of Naruto. Naruto moved a finger up to his mouth; he seemed to have a red line going from cheek to cheek, sweat rolling down his cheeks with closed eyes as he began to get orgasm

He trembled as he bit his lower lip, groaning with pleasure and his finger entering his mouth, as instinct

Gaara was also enjoying this big time, thrusting his hips further into his boyfriend, he felt the gland and pushed rubbed it with his cockhead - That was too much to take for either of them, the feeling of Gaara's hard cockhead rubbing Naruto's prostate was way too much for them to handle, Naruto let out a sharp cry as he came, spurting his cum onto his belly as Gaara came inside of him, they dropped down, both catching their breathes, they lay there, side by side, staring into each others eyes as Naruto moved his hand to the side of Gaara's head, slowly caressing down from the top of his hair to his cheeks beneath his ears "I love you, Gaara. I will always love you, now and forever. I will never leave you; I will protect you no matter what it takes! Even if I have to die for it!" he said slowly kissing Gaara, a tender and soft kiss met Gaara's lips for a brief moment before letting go and Naruto stared back into those big sea-green eyes of his "I got you inside of me now, the trace of you will forever be sealed inside of me, like the demon. I will carry the seed of you around with me, forever reminding me of you." he said slowly kissing him again, this time letting his tongue in "When you're inside of me - It feels like we're one. As if we merge, as if your body is just an extend to mine. As if letting you go, would be loosing the best half of myself."

Gaara slowly moved down, and lapped the cum on Naruto's stomach up like a little puppy, looking into Naruto's eyes afterwards "I love you so much Naruto, even though you are right here, right in front of me, and I feel your touch and every thing, it's like a pain to my heart, I want you so badly, even though we've just had sex, I still miss the feeling of you inside me,"

"It aches so much in my heart… I know that living with you, and enjoying this pain when it never will leave again, having you with me is better than loosing it, but some how I feel tempted to just let go of it, though it would mean to end my life. If I ever were to loose you, this pain would become … I don't know how to explain it, there's a small border between love and pain, the love feeling inside of you and feel like a knife to your heart - But some how a good knife. A knife veiled in happiness and joy. I love you so much Naruto, you can't even begin to imagine! Or maybe you can, I think you got it the same way, but - I just know if you ever leave me, or fall, this knife will stab me, that'll be the end of me." Gaara said, staring into the sky blue eyes of Naruto

"Please, just hold me?" Naruto cried slowly, with a pleading look at Gaara, hugging each other, curling their legs around each other, there in the moonlight, in a palace, in the middle of a desert. Looking down from the ceiling, you would see two boys, hugging each other in love, wrapped their legs around each other, never seeming to let go, always enjoying the feel of each other heart to each other: Their love would never end, their hearts was now as was.

In the silence, the sound of Cicada was heard outside, the moonlight hit the floor as a white reanimation of the suns. A pale reflection, or imitation of it's living sister. In the silent of all Gaara whispered slowly into Naruto's ear "Please Naruto, stay here with me, be a Sand Shinobi."

* * *

Alright people! This was the end of The Cyclone, I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like I hit the EXACT spot I wanted to here in the end :D I hope your hearts are breaking now, and I hope you feel like you actually love Gaara, eventhough I made his personality up here. That's how I feel; I'm attracted so much to this personality, you have no idea- But I have never met any one with such a personality - Fitting mine. Oh well, I once had a relationship close to it, a boy who had no friends (I have no idea why, he was HOT) he was sweet, but he always seemed so unsecure, and always defensive.. Until I learned him what it meant to be open, and friendly towards others, because that always returns to youself. **Talk, and act to others, as you would like them to talk and act to you. **This is gonna sound so cliché .. That's what my mum always told me : Haha! :D

- If you care a little about the author I have some great news! I'm now in my new school, and my new class we're 32 people, so it's really a lot of new faces to know! I don't know a singe person in my new class, so I'm looking forward to the next 3 years with excitement! More stories are to come :D Stay tuned every body

**A little note here at last: The ending with Gaara asking Naruto if he wants to become a sand shinobi to stay with him - I've thought about making a chapter with that. Naruto being a sand shinobi, maybe announcing him dead in his own country, so that he hides his identity to stay with Gaara. Put it in your review: ****Should I make that story?**


End file.
